Keep You With Me
by Fiona12690
Summary: Spoilers for 3x10. "Stay with me." "Mom said, you'd make a dramatic entrance." Malec, Missing Scene, Drabble.


**Keep You With Me**

 **Summary: Spoilers for 3x10.** "Stay with me." "Mom said, you'd make a dramatic entrance." **Malec, Missing Scene, Drabble.**

 **A/N:** Hey Everyone! Back again with a second Shadowhunters/TMI fic. Obvious spoiler warnings for **Episode 3x10** those are in _Italics._

 **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

 _"They say the worst pain a shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his Parabatai."_ Pulling Alec to him, the possessed form of Jace shoved the arrow in deeper. _"Come here, its time for Jace to finally feel it."_

 _"ALEC!"_

Lilith's puppet looked up, distracted. There stood Magnus Bane looking upon the scene before him with concern and determination. Growling in frustration Lilith's plaything drops Alec down and charges at Magnus. Gathering everything in his power, Magnus summons from within a whirling golden orb of magic, fiery with demonic rage. Thrusting forth his hands; the magic stream-lined towards Jace's body, throwing it into the warehouse door. Magnus ran to Alec as Jace's body began to phase between itself and the Owl, both fighting for dominance.

 _"Stay with me."_ Magnus muttered to Alec placing a hand on the back of his neck. Glacing to the side Magnus watched as Jace gagged and choke up blood that shimmered and burned away with dark essence.

Alec struggled for air, coughing slightly. _"Mom said, you'd make a dramatic entrance."_

 _"Wise woman."_

 _"Alec..Alec..Alec."_ Jace ran to his parabatai. _"Magnus, please, you gotta fix him."_

 _"I can't."_ Magnus declared softly. Jace's face alive with anguish, raised to stare at the warlock.

 _"You can't? What do you mean you can't?"_ Jace questioned in confusion and desperation.

 _"My magic. Its gone."_ Magnus shook his head before looking into Jace's eyes. _"I traded it to break Lilith's hold on you."_

Jace withdraws his stele from his pocket and quickly activated the iratze rune on Alec's right side.

Taking in a deep shuddering breaths; Alec whispers, _"Jace, it wasn't you."_ Alec turns to Magnus.

 _"I'll take care of him."_

Jace placed the stele in the hands of his parabatai and stood, announcing his intentions of going after Clary.

* * *

Drawing in a short breath Alec chuckled lightly.

"Alexander?"

Magnus gathered Alec into his arms, careful of the arrow sticking out of his chest. "It's gonna be an arrowhead in the box for me after all."

"No, no, no." Magnus contradicted. "Darling, if you think I'm going to let that happen..."

Alec tilted his head to rest on Magnus's shoulder, his breathing becoming more shallow. "Magnus, I love you."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?" Magnus murmured softly, weaving a hand into lovers hair. "We still have so much more left to do together, Alexander."

"Magnus... I.. lo.."

"Don't." Magnus hissed. "Don't tell me you love me if you're going to give up on living. Fight. Fight for me, fight for us, Alec. Don't you dare give up when I'm trying to keep you with me!"

 **BAM**

As if shot out from a cannon, there stood Catarina, trying to regain her balance as the portal closed behind her. Still dressed in medical scrubs from work she hurried over to evaluate the damage.

"Catarina! Thank you for holding fast to the plan, but any later..." Magnus voiced rapidly as he held onto Alec.

"We're going to have remove the arrow before I can heal him. Magnus, I'm going to need you to hold him still. Lower him to ground to level him."

Magnus nodded as he laid Alec flat on the ground, "Hold on to him."

That was the only warning Magnus and Alec got as the arrow was quickly ripped from Alec's chest with a whirl of deep purple magic.

Alec screamed out, his body jolting up in agony. "Magnus, hold him down!" Catarina exclaimed, working swiftly; letting her magic flow over Alec, healing him from inside out. Gripping Alec's arms to his side Magnus whispers reassuring words into his lovers ear. "Practically done Alexander. Just a few more seconds. Hold on for me."

Magic cascades over Alec until all wounds knit themselves together and the bones in his wrist re-aligned.

Catarina steps back from her knocked out patient. "For now he need rest, I cannot stress that enough."

"Thank you Catarina, I'll sit on him if I have to."

With a wave of her hands, "For now let me portal you two out of here. Home, I presume?"

Magnus consented, taking hold of Alec in his arms he walked through the portal and into his loft.

* * *

Magnus placed Alec on their bed, pealing off a few layers from both of them in order to be comfortable and laid down beside him, immediately reaching for Alec's hand. "I almost lost you today." he started. "Why is it always you? Why can't you understand that I want you around for as long as possible? That I hate to see you hurt? That I love you Alexander."

"I love you too."

Magnus now looks into the eyes of his beloved. "Then stop trying to leave me."

"What...Magnus?"

The warlock pulled an elegant baroque ring from his finger and slowly pushed it onto Alec's ring finger. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just asking you to wear this as a promise that you'll come home to me. That'll you'll live and survive for me. That you'll fight for us in the face of death, knowing that I'll be by your side. Can you do that?"

Breathing heavily Alec said, "Yeah, I can do that."

 **END**


End file.
